Marisol's Story
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: This is the story of an impossible romance between Severus Snape and Marisol Grimaldi; how they met and why it could never last. Warning: the language and action are pretty intense.
1. Chapter 1 The Christmas Party

**A/N: The story **_**The Seductress and the Snape**_** made me want to know the real story of Severus and Marisol. How did they get together? What tore them apart? This is Marisol's story. **

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter One—The Christmas Party

The first time he saw her was at the Lucius Malfoy's Christmas Party. She was impossibly dressed in a low-cut, diamond strapped black velvet dress that hugged her body like her own skin and she came on the arm of Lord Voldemort himself. Her chestnut brown hair, highlighted in golden blond, was swept off her neck in an elegant French twist. Only one hair was out of place. The golden strand of hair falling softly behind her right ear was the only indication that she was indeed real and not the conjuring of a dream.

It was that one strand, falling against her flawless neck that caught his attention. Severus Snape always looked for imperfections. For a moment, he followed the strand of hair caressing her neck, imagining her hair down around her shoulders, then spread out over a pillow as he kissed those perfect lips. He looked away, horrified as his imagination took over. He never thought sensuous thoughts about women he didn't know. Especially women belonging to Lord Voldemort. He shook the image out of his head and looked at the wine glass he was holding. His grip was so strong that the glass looked liked it was about to shatter in his hands. He watched as she jerked her head up. She looked around the room and her eyes settled on him. She fingered the strand of hair and smiled the most mysterious smile he had ever seen. She knew what he was thinking.

His pale face flushed and his hand was unsteady. She continued to look at him although she was engaged in conversation with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She was the only one in the room full of people who looked totally at ease. Even Lord Voldemort, who was always the center of attention, looked a little uncomfortable. Having to listen to the ceaseless droning of Lucius Malfoy would make anyone uncomfortable, Severus thought as he moved his black eyes away from the beautiful woman and focused them on the Malfoys.

Lord Voldemort was waving him over. He put down his glass and walked slowly to the Dark Lord. The Malfoys hung around, not sure if they should leave his side. He dismissed them with a flick of his hand and they quickly disappeared into the throng of Voldemort's devotees.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort hissed in his snake-like high pitched voice. "I want to introduce you to Miss Grimaldi. Marisol, this is Severus Snape. He's my right hand man."

"A pleasure, madam," Severus said graciously. He took her hand. He had not intended to do anything but shake her hand in a disinterested manner, but he brought her delicate hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against her fingers. The warmth of her hand surprised him. He expected the cold feel of a mannequin or marble statue.

"The pleasure is mine," she responded with a slight nod of her head. She wasn't haughty or bored looking as most of the women who fawn over Lord Voldemort. Her smile could have melted the hardest heart, even his.

She had a distinctive accent, but Severus couldn't place it. It could have been from anywhere. He noted, too, that he wasn't the only man in the room watching her, but she seemed to be oblivious to everyone but him and, of course, Lord Voldemort.

Severus cleared his throat. "Miss Grimaldi—"

"Please call me Marisol," she said interrupting him. "May I call you Severus?" She touched his hand when she spoke to him. Her hand was still warm and soft. Her fingernails weren't painted a garish color, they were a soft pink. Why was this so damn important? Severus thought to himself, annoyed that every detail of her beautiful and flawless body had become more important to him than breathing air. Why did one strand of hair out of place in an otherwise flawless appearance become so important? He needed to know why one hair was out of place. Was it intentional? Did she know that he needed her not to be perfect? Of course she knew. She only wished to torment him.

She looked at him expectantly. She had asked him something; what was it? His name! She asked if she may call him by his first name. He nodded curtly and was rewarded with a most brilliant smile, his heart pounding in his chest.

"My dear," Lord Voldemort began. "I must leave you now. Severus, please take care of Miss Grimaldi."

Marisol nodded politely to Voldemort. She smiled again that infuriating smile that got under Severus's skin. She didn't look disappointed that the Dark Lord was leaving her with his most trusted servant. Severus's heart skipped a beat, but his face remained boredly impassive. His feigned indifference seemed to amuse her.

Voldemort kissed Marisol's cheek, and the first time in his life, Severus was revolted at Voldemort's serpent-like appearance. Something that grotesquely ugly should not be allowed to touch anything as beautiful as Marisol Grimaldi, he said to himself. But she was not revolted. She smiled politely and if she was disappointed that she was being left in Severus' care, her face did not reveal it.

"I will see you again," Lord Voldemort promised Marisol. "Severus, see that she gets home."

Severus bowed and watched as the Dark Lord walked away. Lord Voldemort rarely made public appearances and if he did he never stayed long. Severus didn't understand why he would leave her here; surely she would want to go with him. But she didn't seem to mind. She drank the champagne she was given, and surprised everyone in the room by actually eating from the tray of exquisitely prepared _hor d'oeuvres _that tuxedoed waiters carried around. She wandered around the buffet table, seemingly oblivious to the looks she received. She was a mystery, but everyone around was too much of a coward to approach her and engage in a conversation.

The Black sisters—Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LaStrange put their heads together, talking in hushed tones. Neither knew anything about Marisol and wondered where the Dark Lord had unearthed her. They desparately tried to find a flaw in her, and settled in the mere fact that she was there. Neither cared for Severus; he was always fawning over Lord Voldemort like some whimpering puppy. Surely the Dark Lord felt sorry for him and allowed him to hang around because he was a good servant. Now he was following _that woman_ around.

"Aren't you going to eat something, Severus?" she asked. "It looks wonderful."

When he didn't reply, she handed him a plate. "I hate eating alone."

He took the plate and stared at it. He was not hungry, but he felt like a fool holding an empty plate and following her around. She turned around and began adding food to his plate. He flushed again, but didn't say anything.

When their plates were filled, she pointed to a couple of chairs along the wall.

"Let's sit there." They sat down and began eating in silence. The napkin in her lap began to slip and Severus instinctively reached for it and re-set it in her lap. She rewarded him with a winning smile. He looked annoyed, but his heart raced.

Slowly, as the guests settled in for the meal, there was more chatter and more people, especially the men, made an effort to speak to Marisol. It was a sure sign that the alcohol was beginning to kick in; the more they drank, the braver they became. Soon, Marisol and Severus were surrounded. Marisol spoke pleasantly to each of them and seemed to avoid the questions about where she met Lord Voldemort.

There was one bold man, who, after taking a very large drink of the deadly Christmas punch, approached Marisol. He bowed deeply and asked her to dance. Severus hoped that she would turn him down, but she smiled and offered her hand. He swept her to her feet and she followed him into the elegant ball room. Severus was not going to follow her into the ball room. But he did. He followed them discreetly, of course, and watched as she was in the arms of this disgusting drunken oaf. She handled herself expertly when his hand crept down her back and he attempted to caress her perfectly rounded bottom. She moved his hand back to the small of her back. When he tried it again, Severus rushed toward them, but before he got close, the man let out a painful yelp. He pulled away from her quickly, holding his swollen, blistered hand.

Sputtering angrily the man ran out of the ball room. She stood alone midst of the dancing couples, when she spotted Severus coming at her quickly.

"Dance with me, Severus. I want to finish this song," she said, moving into his arms.

Severus stiffened.

"Don't worry, I won't hex you. That man was being extremely rude." She whispered.

Severus was not worried about being hexed by her; she was afraid she would bewitch him more than she already had. He put his hand on the small of her back. He was trembling, but she didn't seem to notice. She merely sighed and snuggled into his arms. His palms were dry and cool, and he was an excellent dancer.

She closed her eyes as he led her around the dance floor. She was in heaven; he was in hell. As soon as the song ended, he sprang away from as if he'd been hexed. Standing back, he fought with everything in his soul not to reach for her again. He bowed stiffly and started to turn around toward the ball room entrance. He had to get out of there. She caught his arm.

"Thank you for the dance," she said. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I sincerely hope to see you again." She kissed his cheek and walked toward the door.

"You're leaving?" he asked, rather loudly.

She stopped and turned to him. "Why, yes."

"I'm supposed to escort you home." He wished he didn't sound so harsh.

"It's not necessary. I'm a big girl. I can find my way home." She grinned at him "But thank you."

He hated that she was dismissing him without a second thought. He grabbed her arm, but released it quickly. "But the Dark Lord told me—"

"I don't want to put you out. I get this feeling that you want to get away from me as soon as possible. I don't want to bother you any further." Her words were spoken quietly. "I'm fine, really."

"No," he said, this time touching her arm. "It would be my pleasure to take you home."


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Affair

**A/N: You have to remember this is the 80's. R. A. B.**

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 2—Secret Affair

Severus took her arm and together they apparated to an upscale neighborhood. They stood in front of a large elegant-looking house that had a brick façade.

"Would you like to come for a drink?" she asked him.

His face was shadowed and she didn't see the terrified look in his eyes. _Yes_, he thought. _God, yes. _He cleared his throat. "No," was all he said. His hand trembled slightly; he feared she would feel the raw passion in his eyes, so he turned away.

He started walking away from her.

"We aren't lovers," she said. He turned and looked at her. He was clenching his hands into fists, fighting for control. "Lord Voldemort and I."

A relief washed over Severus that he had never felt before. Why did it matter so much that his master had not touched her? His face remained stoic. "But you want him."

"Actually, no. We have a business arrangement. That's all. He's a great and powerful wizard and I believe our relationship will be very lucrative—for both of us. But, no. I have no interest in him as a lover. I find that becoming lovers with one's business partner clouds the water, so to speak. Besides, I've seen his heart."

"Then why do you want me?" The question slipped from his lips without thought.

She smiled that mysterious smile. "Because I've seen your heart as well."

"Then you know that my heart is black and soulless. I cannot love anyone. My only desire is physical pleasure." He said it matter-of-fact.

"Then you do desire me." That wasn't so much of a question as a statement of fact.

"You're a very beautiful woman. Of course I desire you. Any man would."

Severus stood staring at her face, looking for a hint of deception. He was good at Legilimency, but, he discovered, she was better at Occlumency than anyone he had ever seen. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Oh no, you don't. A girl needs her secrets." She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Come inside, have a drink with me and I'll tell you everything I want you to know about me." She held out her hand.

Cursing, Severus took her hand and followed her into her house. Once inside, he released her hand, but she held on. Smiling that infuriating smile that got under his skin, she tugged on his hand until he was mere inches away from her mouth. Her lips were full and pouty and all he had to do was lean in. He resisted her with all his might.

And then she said, "Please."

With a anguished cry, Severus's lips crushed hers. She moaned with pleasure as she accepted his complete surrender to her. She would not disappoint him. He pushed her roughly on the sofa in her living room; each pulling at the other's clothes.

She had an instant look of surprise on her face when he took her, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure. He was not gentle with her, but she didn't want him to be. Their lovemaking was hungry and urgent; neither could get enough of the other. Severus's passion had been building for a lifetime and he had finally found a release. As he reached the height of his passion, he cried out a name. It was not hers.

Marisol stiffened slightly, but realized that Severus wasn't aware that he had called out another woman's name while making love to her. She already knew that he harbored a secret love that had made him protect his heart. He said he had no heart and was soulless, but the truth was she saw a light within his heart. Granted, he kept it well hidden, but now she knew her name.

After Severus's breathing had returned to normal, he looked angrier than before. He pushed her away from him. He got dressed quickly without looking at her. She pulled on a dressing gown and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. She poured them both a glass of fire whiskey. Handing him the glass, she smiled warmly.

He took the glass without looking at her and drank the amber liquid in one gulp. He sat the empty glass on the floor and stood up. "I have to go," he said coldly.

She pulled the dressing gown closer to her body and nodded. He finally looked at her. Her eyes were sad. He didn't know what to say to her. She had made him lose control, and he was always in control. He loathed what she did to him, at the same time loving what she did to him.

"Don't go," she said. "Spend the night with me."

"I can't," he said, but not as coldly. He actually smiled.

"Do you have another date?" she asked in a light tone.

He shook his head and smiled again. He pursed his lips, gauging what he was about to say to her. "I have a meeting very early in the morning. I'm going out of town for a couple of days."

She didn't say anything.

"I'd like to see you again when I return." He said.

She nodded. "I'd like that." She kissed him and walked him to the door. As soon as he reached the sidewalk, he disapparated into the night.

He stayed away for two weeks, when he saw her again, she was with Lord Voldemort. He thought they looked pretty cozy, their heads together, planning something. She smiled when she saw him, but he ignored her.

"You sent for me, my Lord?" he asked expectedly.

"Ah, Severus," he hissed. "It's been a long time. How did your business go?"

Marisol started to leave, but he held her back. "No, my dear," he crooned seductively. "Stay." He kept touching her, sliding his thin fingers up and down her arm, caressing her. Voldemort wanted Snape to believe that he and Marisol were lovers, but Severus's true feelings were shrouded. It killed him to see him touch her intimately. Marisol looked like she was enjoying his touch and that infuriated him even more. The only sign he gave of his torment was the slight clenching of his jaw.

"Everything went according to plan," he said. His face stony.

Voldemort clapped his hands together. "Excellent. And, did you have a good Christmas?"

Severus looked at Marisol before he looked at Voldemort in genuine surprise. The Dark Lord had never asked Severus or anyone else a personal question or even cared how his holiday went. Was he simply in a good mood because of Marisol? The two weeks Severus had been away from her had been torture. He tried to stay away long, making excuses to be away longer than the original trip. He nodded non- committedly.

That evening Severus went to her house. He started to knock on the door, but hesitated with his hand at the door. He let his hand down and turned to walk away. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Severus!" she cried. "Don't go. Come in. Please."

There was that word again; the one that drove him to near insanity the first time he heard it. She touched his arm. He stiffened, but turned and walked inside. As soon as he walked inside, she kissed him passionately. He started to respond, but pushed her away.

"I didn't come here for that," he said harshly.

She looked at him with an amused look. "And why exactly did you come?"

That was a very good question. His hesitation made her smile again. "Let's try this again." She said as she ran her hands up and down the front of his robes. She leaned in and waited for him. With a harsh sigh, he leaned in and he kissed her. She wound her arms around him and moaned.

"I've missed you," she said finally.

"I'm sure Lord Voldemort kept you company," he said darkly.

"Jealous?" she chided gently. "You shouldn't be. It's you I want."

"I won't have you if you're Voldemort's." He spat angrily.

Marisol raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. "Really?" she said in an amused tone. "Even if I do this?" She kissed his lips. "Or this?" She kissed his temple, and then his neck. He was trembling. He wanted to push her away. He couldn't touch her if Lord Voldemort had had her. There were two reasons for that; first, Lord Voldemort was the most powerful (arguably) wizard in the world and if he wanted something or someone, he got it. If he wanted Marisol, and why wouldn't he? She was the most beautiful and desirable witch he had ever seen, he could destroy anyone who dared try to touch anything he considered his. The second reason was he couldn't bear the thought of anyone else with her.

It was much, much later as they lay in bed, she snuggling up to him. He stiffened, not used to human touch; he tried to relax but Marisol, taking pity, rolled away from him. She lit a cigarette and watched him while she smoked. She was relaxed and completely at ease. He was not much of a talker even in the best of times. He was quiet.

She put out the cigarette and grinned. "Some of our best conversations take place in your head, don't they?"

He actually smiled. "I should go." He didn't say it very forcefully. He was hoping she would invite him to stay. This time he would.

She shook her head. "Not this time, Severus. Stay with me tonight. I'll fix you breakfast," she said, pulling on dressing gown. "Drink?"

He nodded. She poured them each a glass of fire whiskey.

"So you'll stay?"

She lay down next to him and he began caressing her. She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. When she opened her eyes, Severus was asleep. She kissed him. While he slept, she snuggled up to him and fell into blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal

**A/N: This is not a happy chapter at all. Please be warned the language and action gets rather intense. R.A.B.**

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 3--Betrayal

Marisol and Severus continued their secret affair throughout January and February. They saw each other whenever they could, while both of them were serving Lord Voldemort. They chose not disclose their affair to anyone and when the rare occasion presented itself that Marisol served as the Dark Lord's escort, they were very careful not to look at each other. Severus remained dour and sardonic to the witches and wizards around him, while Marisol was seductive as ever. There was no doubt Severus was jealous of the men who tried to seduce her, but Marisol assured him that she could take care of herself and there was no need to raise any suspicions about their relationship.

However, by the end of February, Lord Voldemort was beginning to have suspicions that something was going on with his right hand man. He seemed not so, well, surly. Not always, of course, but there was a hint of something Lord Voldemort only suspected because Marisol and Severus were very careful. He decided to test Severus's loyalty. At first the Dark Lord wasn't sure what exactly was causing Snape's good humor. Finally, he decided Severus was being distracted by a female. The only female, except for the whores in the village, that Severus had access to was his business partner, Marisol.

Lord Voldemort was not the sort of man who would let these distractions go unpunished. Severus had pledged his undying loyalty to the dark wizard. Loyalty meant total surrender of one's will. It was at that time that Lord Voldemort enlisted the aid of two of his most sadistic death eaters: Lucius Malfoy and Malfeus Everhart.

Neither Malfoy nor Everhart knew that their target was Severus; they were told that Marisol Grimaldi may be hiding something from the Dark Lord, and they were to use any means necessary to find out what that secret was. Voldemort stressed _any means necessary_, short of the killing curse. Marisol was making a great deal of galleons for Lord Voldemort and she was not to be killed. Anything else was fine with him.

The two wizards waited for her outside her house and took her by complete surprise. She was completed disarmed with a paralyzing curse and the two took her to an abandoned house. When she recovered from the curse, she was bound tightly to a chair. She fought them fiercely, but it was two against one and she had no defenses. She never cried out or screamed as they hit her over and over with the cruciatus curse. She was stoically silent has the pain intensified. Malfeus, who was especially brutal, pulled her long hair back and struck her repeatedly in her face. He only stopped when his hand became bloodied from the cuts from his signet ring.

Lucius, who was only slightly less boorish and brutal, threatened her with more pain and a truth serum to make her talk.

She looked genuinely confused and the only question out of her mouth was, "what do you think I know?"

They kept her tied up and brutalized. Malfeus, who was a sadist in the purest sense of the word, was clearly excited as he beat her. Lucius seemed to be content with only using spells.

After 24 hours of being beaten and cursed, she still did not say anything. Then the rapes began.

Malfeus brutalized her in every way imaginable. To him it was sport and a sexual release. Still she never said a word. After the fourth time he raped her, as he climbed off and adjusted himself; looking extremely pleased. She raised her head and smiled.

"You know, Everhart," she purred in her most seductive voice. "This could be a lot more fun for both of us if you'd at least kiss me first."

She was rewarded with a severe beating.

They held her captive for two days. They finally released her back to her front door. She had told them nothing.

Once she got inside her house, she locked all the doors and windows, putting a powerful protective spell around her home. She sat in her bathroom floor and cried. Using all the skills she had, she cleaned up the cuts and bruises so that she looked normal on the outside at least. She stayed in the shower under the hottest water she could tolerate for over an hour, desperately trying to get the smell of Malfeus off her.

She took extra care to fix her hair and make up and put on a sexy dress that she knew Severus would like. She showed up at his front door, carrying a large bottle of French elf-made wine. She smiled when he opened the door. Holding up the bottle of wine, she said, "I need some company. May I come in?"

Severus was clearly puzzled. She had disappeared for two days and now she showed up at his door. Still, his reaction to her had not dimmed. He nodded curtly and stood back allowing her to enter.

Marisol removed her wrap and threw it on the dusty chair. She opened the bottle of wine and magicked two wine glasses. She poured the wine as Severus stood back and watched. Turning around to face him, she handed him a glass and raised hers in a toast.

"I've missed you, Severus," she said honestly.

He didn't want to ask where she'd been. It wasn't his business. She was probably off with Voldemort. A flash of jealousy crossed his face. He stared at her, sipping the wine. His face was expressionless and he looked surly.

Marisol held her glass with both hands as she surveyed the living room. She had never been to his house before. She knew she was taking a risk by entering his inner sanctum without an invitation, but tonight she needed to be with him. At this point she didn't know how much longer she would be in town. She was planning to play it by ear.

Finally, she set her glass down on the sideboard. She turned to him. She was not smiling this time. "Severus, would you mind if I asked a favor of you?"

Severus turned his head slightly. She could not read his expression. He nodded slightly.

"Would you mind just holding me for while?" She asked. She did not make a move toward him. She wanted him to come to her.

He took a step toward her and she fell into his arms. Her eyes were closed as she held on to him with all her might. After a few seconds, she moved back and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm all girly tonight, I'm afraid."

He kissed her with such gentleness that it almost broke her heart. He led her into his bedroom and laid her down, kissing her. Never this gentle before, he made love to her quietly, lovingly. She stiffened briefly only once, but she was able to relax and experience a quiet pleasure that she so desperately needed.

Afterward, he stroked her hair and stayed next to her. She held on to him and he allowed it; instinctively knowing that she needed his warm body. They stayed together for the longest time. Finally, she started to get out of bed when he saw a dark bruise at the small of her back.

"What is that?" he asked, pulling himself up in bed.

She touched the place on her back and smiled. "Nothing to worry about, I must have run into something." She quickly threw on her dress and hurried into the bathroom. When she returned he was already asleep. She kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I have to go," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry." And then she was gone.

The next day Severus was summoned by Lord Voldemort. When he entered the Dark Lord's chamber, he did not see Marisol. Lord Voldemort was holding court and when Severus came in. Voldemort cleared out the room .

"Severus, I have a mission for you. Are you ready to serve Lord Voldemort?"

"Of course my Lord, I am at your service." He bowed his head, showing his complete devotion.

"Excellent. I need you to work undercover, so to speak. You must know that Albus Dumbledore is a great threat and I need someone to get next to him, befriend him, learn what he is up to. I trust you Severus, my old friend. I wouldn't trust this assignment to anyone else. Will you do it?"

Severus was taken aback. The Dark Lord trusted him enough for him to spy of Albus Dumbledore. "It would be my honor," he bowed lower.

"Excellent. _Professor_ Dumbledore," he said snidely, "is recruiting teachers for Hogwarts. I want you to join the staff and report to me everything he does. You must tell no one your real reason for your desire to become a teacher at Hogwarts. I'm counting on you, Severus."

Severus was speechless. Finally, he was going to be able to prove his loyalty and devotion to the Dark Lord. He almost smiled he was so happy. He wanted to share his good news with Marisol, but he couldn't. He was going to _spy_ for Lord Voldemort. This was the happiest day of his life.

His step was only slightly springier as he left Lord Voldemort's chamber. His face didn't reveal his excitement. He passed a group of wizards who were laughing it up. He thought he heard the name Grimaldi. He stopped to listen. It was that lout Malfeus Everhart and he seemed to be bragging about something. He stopped to button his cloak. What were they saying?

Malfeus was surrounded by four wizards who were listening intently about how Malfeus had screwed Lord Voldemort's little girlfriend and she was _fine._ She was the best lay he had ever had. He vividly described her lusting after him and her moans of pleasure as he plunged his huge cock inside her. The others laughed appreciatively, each saying how much they wanted a piece of that.

Severus's pale skin turned whiter as he listened to the men talk about her. He was shaking with rage. She had made a fool of him. He ran out of the room, blind with rage. He didn't know what to do first. He flew to Marisol's house and paced outside back and forth until he had calmed down enough to talk to her. He was livid.

Impatiently he knocked on her door. "Marisol!" he called to her. "Open the door!"

A second later, Marisol opened the door. She started to smile at him, but the look on his face stopped her. He pushed his way into her house. She looked at him without any expression. She watched as he clenched his fists at his side, fighting for control.

His voice was loud and cruel. "You whore!" he screamed. She flinched and stepped back out of his grasp should he decide to choke her. "You used me. Did you and Voldemort have a good laugh at my expense after you fucked me and then Everhart?"

Marisol closed her eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about Everhart." She said quietly.

"He's bragging to everyone how you loved it when he shoved his—"

She put up her hand. She didn't want to hear anymore. "I get the idea," she said.

He clenched his fists again. "You disgust me," he spat bitterly. "Never speak or even look at me again."

Horrified, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wasn't supposed to show any true emotion. She had been trained so thoroughly, but her heart was breaking. She knew Severus's heart and she knew he would never forgive her. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I never wanted to hurt you. I do love you."

Severus was shaking. "Love? You don't know what it means. Stay away from me."

"I'm leaving anyway," she said quietly.

"I don't care what you do, I want you out of my life." Severus turned and stormed out the door, slamming it loudly.

Marisol stared at the door. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and cried.

----------------------------------------------

Marisol wrapped up the business she had with Lord Voldemort. She promised to keep looking around for some more lucrative endeavors; she had to return to Morocco to resume her business. She had earned a lot of money for Voldemort; enough to fund more operations. He was pleased with their arrangement and promised to do more business with her.

She didn't see Severus after that day when he confronted her. He did get the teaching position at Hogwarts as potions' master. The first thing he reported to the Dark Lord was the prophecy he overheard spoken by Sybil Trelawney.


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Epilogue

Several months after Marisol disappeared from Severus's life, he received an owl from her. His first instinct was to tear it up, but her strong, steady hand writing tempted him. Throwing caution to the wind, he opened the letter.

"Dear Severus," the letter began. "I'm not going to beg you to love me. When I saw you heart, I know that you love someone else and you will never love another. Believe me I understand because I'm at that point in my life right now. And don't worry; I don't plan to come back into your life anytime soon. I know what you think about me, but you are wrong.

"I told you one time that I have seen Lord Voldemort's heart. It is blacker than you can imagine. He is an evil man and I know that he plans to kill the family of the person that can destroy him.

"He thinks it is the Potter family. He's going to kill Lily.

"Please be careful. Do what you need to do.

"No matter what you think of me, Severus, my darling. I love you.

"Marisol"


End file.
